If Today Was Your Last Day- Homestuck OC
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This story is about my OC's that scratch their entire timeline, creating the Sburb beta kids timeline, and the last day that they stood on their worlds before it all went down in flames. John is somewhat included, but at the end. Rated T for character death. Fanfiction wouldn't let me use my original quirks, sorry...


This is before Homestuck was created and my OC's are the people who scratch the entire timeline. Enjoy! Can't do my quirks, so...Yea. I'll explain at the end because I'm not sure what I'll do now.

* * *

You stand on the Scratched Wonder Mesa, beaten and battered but living. You staggered up with a weak smile. Thankfully, none of your friends were here to see the events that conspired earlier, making you harrumph triumphantly. Being a Light player doesn't make a difference since you were darker than everyone else in the first place.

You never really got the point behind these stupid titles anyway. You're the Knight of Light, your friends' titles were, in order, Thief of Mind, Seer of Hope, Witch of Rage, and Prince of Blood. Oh, look one fo your friends is pestering you. Wiping off some blood from your nose, you take out your Iphone-which you have no idea how you alchemized- to answer back.

**(ceruleanCircuitry began pestering gallantTestifyer at 13:23)**

**CC: shit are you still thundering over there?  
CC: do i have to come kiss ya again?  
GT: Fuck no*  
CC: well you're certainly hotter than lightning in person  
GT: Whatever, Jason*  
GT: What's your excuse this time to pester me? Another idiotic burst of irony or something, I bet*  
CC: i bet you use stars as periods because you're too shy to admit that you think im hotter than lightning  
GT: In your dreams, Prince*  
CC: your prince ^-^  
GT: Bye, Jason*  
CC: wait O^O*  
GT: Nope, bye~***

**(gallantTestifyer ceased being pestered by ceruleanCircuitry at 13:39)****  
**

You sigh with a low chuckle. That silly little boy thought everyone loved him. Sure, you've developed a _small_ crush on the boy, but he doesn't need to know that. You sigh, looking back with a sad look at the Wonder Mesa. This damn game hates you, and it's taking it out on your friends. You're the only one who thought not to prototype, and now the game is unbeatable.

You have random spurts of blondness, but this time, it cost you and your team a death. Now, you know that sounds horrible and 'oh how are you still living then' (trust me, I know), you would explain it, though, one of your...more tolerable friends is pestering you. Damn, it's the Thief.

**(aceofTrades began pestering gallantTestifyer at 14:02)**

**AT: H3y J~smin3 wh~t's up?  
GT: Not much really*  
AT: You s33m ups3t, m~y I ~sk why?  
GT: Why do you think*  
AT: ~h, is h3 trying to h~rr~ss you ~g~in?  
GT: I guess that is what you could call it, but I'm used to it, Kiran*  
AT: ~r3 you sur3 you don't w~nt m3 to h3lp you out with th~t situ~tion?  
GT: Thank, but nah* I'm good*  
AT: ~lright th3n. T~lk l~t3r lov3r girl.  
GT: KIRAN!**

**(aceofTrades ceased pestering gallantTestifyer at 14:14) **

You blush lightly at the sentence. Gog, you shouldn't have told Kiran your feelings about Jason. Gog fucking dammit, why do he does that! You don't have time to pout because your sister contacts you-even though you treat her like a friend and call you a friend. You know that she calls you her sister, but you know she doesn't take that seriously. You two are just 'ecto-sisters' or whatever Jason said.

**(catastrophicGallantry began pestering gallantTestifyer at 14:16)**

**CG: Are y0u busy, Jasmine?  
GT: Nah, I'm good* Why?  
CG: I was w0ndering why y0u haven't returned yet. Is there any 9articular reason that y0u have been 0n the W0nder Mesa f0r the 9ast...  
GT: Hour or so?  
CG: Yes.  
GT: Reasons*  
CG: Y0u are rather infuriating right ar0und n0w.  
GT: I know*  
GT: Sorry, Jessie.  
CG: N0 9r0blem. Just tell me next time when y0u refuse t0 m0ve fr0m s0mewhere s0 I d0n't have t0 w0rry.  
GT: Aight* You're such a weird Witch***

**(catastrpohicGallantry ceased pestering gallantTestifyer at 14:36) **

You smile with a scoff. It has to be you that is able to keep in perfect contact with the host of the game, Mirana. Yes, she is part Asian, so don't ask. She doesn't really know how to speak proper English, even though she's been in America for at least-what, 10 years? Still, give her some credit, her first two years of life were in Asia.

**(americanGirl began pestering gallantTestifyer at 14:45)**

**AG: ArE you donE friEnd  
GT: I suppose, Mira*  
AG: you okAy JAsminE  
GT: I'm fine, Mira*  
AG: you dont sound okAy JAsminE  
AG: is EvErything okAy on thE mEsA  
GT: I said I'm fine, Mirana*  
AG: okAy thEn...  
AG: so whAt hAppEnEd to you?  
AG: wE All sAw you And tAlk to you  
AG: whered you go?  
GT: Huh* It's funny*  
AG: whAts humorous  
GT: Even without a Time player, time shenanigans are involved*  
GT: Or it could be the Scratch separating us because something's going to happen to us if I stay with you guys*  
AG: nonsEnsE  
GT: Or is it, Mir**

**(LOST CONNECTION) **

You shut off your phone after you lost connection for the first time in a long while. You hold back tears, biting your lip hard enough to taste blood. You stop biting and then feel the coppery rust taste of the blood from your nose fall into your mouth. It's a comforting taste at this point.

You hold your sword-GoldeJungel- in both hands, taut as ever as a roar erupted. You look around and finally see something. Your eyes widen at the sight. It's...it's your denizen. You almost fall to the ground, but you know your denizen lives on emotions such as fear and depression.

You hold out the tip, it gleaming off the light of the dulling rainbows and lava around you. You glare at the thing staring you down with a smirk, as it seems. "Come at me, bitch." You hiss as you saunter towards it, the sword hovering mere inches above the blood covered ground.

The thing roars in madness as you can tell, it swirling around you in quick speeds. You feel the oxygen around you scattering from the roaring circle of wind, and you fall to your knees. "What do you want from me?!" You scream. It comes out as a small whisper of scarce madness.

The swirling dies down a bit, and you hear a soothing voice. "A gourmet meal. Your friend's are worried about you. I want their emo-" You quickly stand, despite lack of oxygen and your eyes harden into stone-just about.

"Hell no. You feed off of me, not them. I'm your prey, and I accept that. Fuck off, bitch-face." Though, instead of leaving in quick retreat, it simply chuckles inside your head.

"The more you say that, the more you'll slowly die and grant my wish. But, before you die in my lair, I'll give you one wish. Name it, girl." The large red and black dragon called with a hiss. You take one last breath of air before looking directly forward, where you knew it stood, it's magic playing in your mind. You feel anger boiling underneath your skin, as well as gratitude.

"First of all, I thank you, for being there for my friends, despite the fact that you just wanted to feed off of their emotions." The Denizen's face turned to confusion. "You were there for my team, despite the fact that we had a doomed game, no thanks to me." You hear the chuckle of the demon and smile at it. It was a soothing sound that made you think of your dead father.

"My wish..." His expression softened. "The safety of the next players when we die. Please assure that for me, I beg of you."

"I, sadly, cannot control their actions, but I can make sure they can make it as far as they can, okay girl?" Your Denizen spoke in a low tone as if it would kill you to hear it. "Anything else before you go?" Your Denizen actually cared, wow, a real shocker to you.

"One last message to my friends, if you could." The beast nodded, and you close your eyes and speak your mind.

**(gallantTestifyer began pestering everyone at 15:09)**

**GT: Everyone, I'm afraid this is the end*  
GT: It was a good run, but we lost from the moment we started*  
GT: Despite all the hardships we went through, I want all of you to know that I'll always be here for you*  
GT: If we meet up again, I'll make sure to remember you, though, it's quite frankly impossible*  
GT: Jason, thank you for being who you are and please stay that way for me*  
GT: Mirana, I want to thank you for worrying so much* Not even my mother worried that much about me, and it comforts me to think that someone like you would be that nice to me*  
GT: Kiran, your comments about me being lovesick were half-right and I wish I could replay them every time I could through my mind, every second of the day, every hour, every year.  
GT: And, last but certainly not least, Jessie*  
GT: Even though, we were never really related, you stuck by my side no matter what happened. You are the best ecto-sister, and I'd never replace you.  
GT: I'm sorry this had to conspire, but our game was doomed because of me*  
GT: And now***  
GT: It will end because of me* I won't make it, but please try to remember me*  
GT: Everyone***  
GT: I love you so much* Please, please***  
GT: Don't ever change the way you are*  
GT: From me to you, Jasmine* See you in another dream bubble* :)**

**(gallantTestifyer has lost connection with everyone) **

You open your eyes again with a soft smile as you feel a small, lone tear escape from your eye. You feel yourself losing consciousness as you whisper one last sentence. _"I wish you luck, new players..." _

_**(Session SCRATCHED. Try again?)**_

**==) Yes, of course.**

_A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name! _

_What will the name of this young man be?_

* * *

What do you think-Oh, right, the quirks! Jasmine's: Periods are '*'s as you can see. Otherwise, it's just like Dirk.  
Kiran: A's are ~'s, and E's are 3's  
Mirana: E and A are capitalized  
Jessie: O's are zeroes, and P's are nines  
Jason: types with electricity puns and uses...unusual emoticons

Anyway, tell me what'cha thin? ^v^


End file.
